evenfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Geldn, City of Valor
At the foot of towering glacier-capped mountains rests a rare gem of civilization amidst the rocky knolls of the Howling Grotto. Geldn is unique among the five great cities of the Evenfall not only because it is largely disconnected from southern trade but it is also the only theocratic state in the realm. A triumvirate council of holy knights and priests presides over the City of Valor, one representative from each of the city’s three patron deities: Bahamut, Kord, and Moradin. Overview Sovereign: Triumvirate Council Heraldry: Megaloceros "Great Snow Elk" Defense: Knights Errant Climate: Short, cool summers and long, harsh winters. Population: 28k Races: Human (47%), Dwarf (28%), Dragonborn (15%), Elf or Half-Elf (7%), Goliath (2%), Other (1%) Temples: Bahamut (major), Moradin (major), Kord (major) Motto: "Bravery echoes in eternity" Culture & Style Hardened by the harsh winters and rocky terrain of the north, citizens of Geldn are simple and trustworthy folk who value an honest day's labor and prefer a firm handshake to a contract. Religion is at the heart of life in Geldn: both figuratively and literally. In lieu of a castle, the Crusader's Keep presides over the city, dwarfing the town below. Brass bells and heavenly hymns from the cathedral can be heard throughout the town. Unlike the southern cities, Gelds find no shame in a modest lifestyle, even among those with means to afford luxury. Architecture is sharp, sturdy, and practical--composed primarily of stone and designed to defend against the harsh winters. The only exception to the prevailing modesty is in religious structures.The church employs the best masons, sculptors, and painters to decorate public squares, temples, and fortifications with holy symbols, statues, and artwork. Everything in Geldn is built to last. Artisans take special pride in their work. Thus, weapons, armor, and tools are frequently passed on as generational heirlooms. Animals are a major part of life in Geldn. Most families keep dogs as pets. Farmers and builders rely on the labor from the megaloceros to churn the hard soil or carry stone and lumber back to the city, and many Knights Errant use them as mounts. Horses do not fair well in the north because of the rocky terrain and dire winters. However, the powerful and wild branta thrives in the Howling Grotto. It is a sign of great pride among the best rangers to tame such a free-spirited beast. Large and dangerous game is abundant in the north, so hunting is a skill, naturally, shared by many Gelds. Cloaks, rugs, ornaments, and tools made from dire wolves, bears, mammoths, or sabertooths are a common trophy among the best hunters. However, it is a sign of great dishonor to sport such a trophy without having earned the spoil of battle yourself. Economy & Trade (add text here) Plots & Factions The Eternal Crusade Knights Errant Fearless holy warriors and religious zelots, the Kinghts Errant are protectors of the innocent and champions for good. Although they are Geldn's primary defense force, there is little enforcing to do within the city walls. Knights are tasked by the Triumvirate Council to carry out the tenets of their gods. As such, they are the only defense force to frequently adventure beyond the city walls. Typical missions include settling a dispute between rival villages, converting the unfaithful, or eliminating the enemies of their gods. Triumvirate Council The Brotherhood of Bellringers A tough, respected mercenary company established in Geldn long ago to protect merchants travelling between the north and the Golden Coast. Foreign Relations Since Gelds do not fashion lavish clothing or rare goods, so they find little need for trade with the other cities of the Evenfall. However, there are many barbarians, druids, hunters, and nomads in the north who migrate between the many hamlets of the Howling Grotto during the warm season, bringing trade with them. In particular, Geldn greatly relies on the town of Balderk for its supply of precious metals such as mithral, cold iron, and adamantium. Masterwork weapons and armor that are of particular value on long northern hunts because of their incredible durability. Gelds are generally uncomfortable outside of the north. Due to their overly trusting nature, they are frequently swindled by the sharp-tongued merchants of the south. Gelds especially dislike Rythian leisure and magic, believing them to be lazy, impractical, and godless. Many Gelds dislike the idea of a chromatic dragon controlling so much power in Irritum. However, because Zerikos is a devoted follower of Erathis and highly regarded throughout the realms, the Triumvirate Council has accepted several diplomatic rendezvous with the dragon. If by chance a Geld managed to make it to Azgeran, he or she may find comfort in dwarven honor and ethic. Geldn is perhaps best known by outsiders for its contest, the Test of Valor, which only occurs once every decade. Warriors travel from across the realm to endure a series of grueling mental and physical challenges. The prize for victory is unknown, but those who have won claim they would not trade it for all the gems in Azgeran. Noteworthy Geldsds Dungar Stoneguard This young dwarven prince from Balderk lives in Geldn as a representative of his clan. Dungar is a brilliant fighter, leader, and tactician and the most recent champion of the Test of Valor. Locations of Interest Crusader's Keep Although Irritum may be the patron city of architects, no structure in the Evenfall compares to the splendor of the Crusader's Keep. This enormous cathedral-fortress took over four-hundred years to complete after the former basilica was destroyed in the War of Three Dragons. It is over a thousand steps to climb any of the four massive bell towers, and each of the church's twenty fifteen-ton bells is named for an exarch of one of the city's patron deities. Countless sculptures depicting religious parables or venerating the exalted are carved into the stone walls, functioning as support pillars and fountains for water runoff. Inside, vaulted ceilings rise four-hundred feet in the air, hoisting a mountain of stone into the heavens. Crusader's Keep functions simultaneously as a center of worship, military barracks, and government office. Adventures in Geldn (add text here)